


The Chains

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Poor Lyle Bolton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lyle Bolton searches for villains in the sewer.





	The Chains

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Lock-Up scowled as soon as he remembered reading about the Sewer King being released from prison in the newspaper recently. He also recalled reading about him using orphans to pick pockets and forcing them to work below the streets. Lock-Up held a chain while he wandered the sewer. *Criminals should rot in cells* he thought. He tensed after one alligator appeared and attacked him. The chain was raised and brought down in front of the alligator. 

''Attacking my pretty pet?'' 

Lock-Up turned and saw the happy Sewer King with two alligators. Their chains were released. The last things Lock-Up viewed. 

 

THE END


End file.
